Are You Just Friends?
by LimeBlue
Summary: Freddie asks Andre a question that leaves him wondering about Tori. Kinda Fluffy


**Disclaimer- I only own this laptop I type on nothing else. -_-**

Andre POV

Beck, Robbie and I were talking to each other. We were tired out from the huge party at Keenan Thompson's house, which was still going on. We were sitting in a room **(The one where Tori got her charm bracelet)** talking about random stuff.

"How's things with Cat, Rob?" I asked

"Actually it's really good."

"Cool"

Then Freddie came up to us with punch in his hands. Freddie was a cool guy, and was someone I would hang out with.

"Hey Guys" Freddie said grabbing a seat.

"Sup" I replied with two greetings from Beck and Robbie.

We chatted about random stuff when Romance became the subject.

"Yup Sam Puckett is my girlfriend." Freddie said with a sense of pride.

"What about you guys?" Freddie said before remembering something.

"How are you guys just friends with Tori?" He said making quotation marks with his fingers on just friends.

I personally thought about it a couple of times but never really thought hard about being more than friends with Tori.

"Well, I have a wonderful girlfriend I love and Tori is just a friend." Beck said reminiscing of Jade.

"Yeah, and I have a lovely red velvet angel." Robbie said with a smile.

"That's cool! What about you Andre?" Freddie asked me.

"Oh! Well, you know.. Me and Tori are well.. Best friends" I said rubbing the palms of my hands on my denim jeans. I looked at Beck and Robbie who were smirking. I knew they were going to talk to me later about the whole Tori thing.

"Well, it was nice talking to you guys but I gotta make sure princess Puckett isn't beating someone with her butter stick. I'll talk to you guys later." Freddie said getting up and leaving the room.

"Yeah, me too. I'll make sure Jade isn't cutting something up." Beck said

"Cat's probably giving random hugs to strangers, I'll go make sure she doesn't upset when they don't hug back." Robbie said before leaving.

I knew they said that to decide how they were going to approach me later. So I was left to my thoughts. I wasn't sure if I liked Tori romantically...maybe. Okay, what thoughts show that I like her? I thought I was crazy for talking to , I mean I did maybe get a little jealous when Tori had a new boyfriend.I mean, who wouldn't if you couldn't hang out with your best friend because of their boyfriend.

"Hello! Andre!" Robbie's voice pulled me out of my thoughts. I hadn't realized I had been thinking so long.

"Yeah?" I said standing up a little nervous.

" Andre, sit down, relax." I did as I was told. Robbie and Beck sat down in front of me with serious face's well Robbie's was, Beck just looked laid-back. I prepared myself for a interrogation.

"Andre, do you like Tori?" Beck asked

" Yeah! Of course, we're best friends!"

"You know what we mean" Robbie commented.

"No..I don't know anymore!" I said and started panicking.

"Well, when you think of Tori, what comes to mind?" Beck asked.

"Oh? Um.. Well, I think of someone sweet and pretty and kind."

"I'm serious Andre, do you like her?" Beck said looking me in the eye. I thought long and hard then poured it out.

"Yes! Yes a million times yes! I love her chocolate covered hair, her hazel eyes and her to die for smile!She's drop dead gorgeous, I would die for her! I love her stunning personality she's extraordinary and amazing and I love her!" I said I looked at Beck and Robbie they were shocked that I said that, even I was a little shocked. Beck and Robbie looked at me then each other and smirked.

"It's time" Robbie said

"For what?" I said genuinely confused.

"You have to tell Tori" Beck calmly said, my jaw nearly dropped to the floor.

"Are you crazy? If I tell her she'll think I'm crazy and won't like me and not be my friend and I can't live without Tori being my friend and-" I was interrupted from my ramble by Robbie.

"Dude, get it together remember I went through the same thing with Cat. Trust me" Robbie said, this one of the few times Robbie gave good advice.

After thinking it over I gave in, "Fine, i'll tell her when she feels better." Satisfied Beck and Robbie smirked at each other before leaving.

I spent the next month with Tori as she got over the whole thing about that jerk. I would have done anything to be Steven when he was dating Tori, being able to wrap your arms around her, being able to walk up to her and kiss her like nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Andre, what's wrong with me?"

"Nothing's wrong with you" I said while patting her head in a effort to comfort her.

"Why then? Why do only messed up guys like me?"

"Steven was a jerk and lowlife creep, Tor" I said with pure disgust and hatred in my voice.

"Not just Steven, everyone uses and abuses me like Ryder. Why? Is it because i'm not good enough?" Tori said with her voice cracking at the last sentence. She faced me with tears welling in her eyes. This was one of the very few times Tori opened up. She let her confidence walls come down and she really showed her insecurities like any other teenage girl, instead of the perfect 'Make it Shine' girl.

"Tori! Don't you ever think that! Your'e better than good, your'e amazing. As for the boyfriend issue, think of it this way faith is saving the best for last, right?"

"You know what your'e right, the perfect guy will come and sweep me of my feet into a horse drawn castle" She said with a smirk before giggling about the joke she had made.

One Week Later At Hollywood Arts

"Here" I said while handing Tori a blindfold.

"Um.. What's this?" She asked me eyeing the piece of fabric in my hand.

"Well, it's a blindfold commonly used to cover one's sight" I said as Tori chuckled to herself.

"Here let me help you" I said carefully putting the blindfold over her eyes. My heartbeat picked up and I wasn't sure if I should back out.

"Here take my hand" I said before grabbing Tori's delicate hand loving the soft touch against mine. I mustered up all the courage I had before leading her to the roof of Hollywood Arts. I took one last look at the romantic scene I could come up with.

"Take it off" I said watching Tori's face for any emotions when she took it of. First excitement, then shock, then fascination and lastly pure happiness.

I was kinda shocked at the last one, I expected the worst, Tori saying she didn't like me in that way before running away and out of my life tore her gaze away from the scene in front of her to me. When she was close enough I could she the pure joy on her face and was that love or was I going wonky again? Before I could comprehend the situation I felt Tori's lips on mine. She tasted what I dreamed like, you didn't hear the dream part, her strawberry and cherry lipgloss and rainbows. I started to melt into the kiss. Then I groaned when I realized she pulled away.

"So you like me too huh?" I said as she smirked and nodded her head.

"Why wouldn't I?" She answered me with a question.

"Well that's a problem isn't it" I said in the husky voice Tori always made fun of **(The one in 'Who did it to Trina)**

"Oh really, what is it?" She smiled back at me.

"Your'e not my girlfriend why's that?"

"You never asked" She replied

"Well Tori Vega will you be my girlfriend?"

"Yes" She said before giving me another kiss

'Thank You Freddie, Beck and Robbie' I thought so happy that I listened to them.

**AN:So I wanted to make a little fluff fanfic so reviewing would be lovely**


End file.
